Parties and Butterflies
by angryfrenchfry
Summary: So many thoughts have gone threw Pinkie Pie's mind. Strangely enough, they are all about one certain yellow Pegasus. How will she deal with these newly developed feelings? What will happen if somepony were to find out? / Please review and enjoy!
1. Strange Behavior

Authors Note: This is just a small idea of a romance story. It is my first attempt at this kind of writing and I really hope that someone likes it!

**Please review! I'd really appreciate it. Constructive criticism is encouraged! I only plan to continue if some people like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters or settings portrayed in this story. All rights go to Hasbro Inc, and The HUB Network. This story is for entertainment purposes only. **

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day in the small town of Ponyville in the land of Equestria. The sun was out and the sky was clear of clouds. Birds were out flying high in the sky and playing in the light wind. All of the small woodland creatures, like squirrels, bunny rabbits, porcupines, and even some small badgers were out enjoying the sunshine. The trees, grass, bushes, and flowers were dancing lightly in the wind just like the birds. It truly was the perfect day.<p>

A certain pink, partly loving pony was hopping down the main road of Ponyville not having a real destination in her mind. She had a huge smile on her face and it looked like she was glowing. Of course, she looked like that everyday. With every bounce Pinkie Pie made she felt even happier to be who she was and how she loved to see everypony she met smile right at her as she smiled at them. She really was the happiest pony in all of Equestria! As Pinkie passed the town market, she noticed one of her best friends, Applejack.

Applejack's coat was a bright orange and it shined as the sunlight hit it. On her flank, were 3 shiny red apples that made up her cutie mark. It signified that she was destined to run Sweet Apple Acres for as long as she lived. She would always love that farm more then anything. Applejack's mane was a light yellow and it flowed so elegantly in the wind of the late morning. As always, on top of her head was her cowgirl hat. She'd never leave her house without it.

Pinkie started to bounce over to where her cowgirl friend was hard at work selling apples in the market to some fellow pony folk that Pinkie knew. Well, of course she knew them! Pinkie did know everyone in Ponyville. It was around 10:45am when Pinkie came up to Applejack.

"Hey Applejack! How's it going?" Pinkie said with a huge smile.

"Well howdy Pinkie Pie! Ah'm doing mighty fine, how are you?"

"I'm just super-duper-awesome-tastic Applejack," Pinkie jumped up and down, "How's your day going?"

"Sales are kind of slow t'day Pinkie. I guess most ponies have enough apples for now," Applejack said with a disappointed look on her face, "But no worries! I'm still enjoying the day. It's really beautiful out, huh?"

"Sure is!" Pinkie replied quickly. It was always nice to talk to Applejack. She was always honest to herself and her fellow friends. Applejack was the most dependable pony in Ponyville. Everypony could always count on her to pull through. There was a small moment of neither Pinkie Pie or Applejack talking. They were to busy looking at their surroundings. Tons of ponies were there but none were interested in buying apples. Pinkie noticed the disappointed look on Applejack a second ago but didn't really do much until now. She had an idea.

"What do you say we go out for some food Applejack?" Pinkie suggested.

"Well that's mighty kind of ya Pinkie," Applejack gave a soft smile, "Tell ya what, Ah get off in a few minutes. Why don't you go see if any of our other friends what to join us? I'm pretty sure that Fluttershy may be free."

Pinkie looked at the ground and pondered for a moment. Applejack noticed something change in Pinkies mood. "Are you alright sugarcube?" She asked with concern.

Pinkie looked up from the ground and looked like she was about to cry. Applejack was simply looking at her with her big emerald eyes. Not even 10 seconds ago Pinkie was jumping up and down like her normal self. Had Applejack said something to make Pinkie feel bad? She wasn't sure but was hoping Pinkie would say something or explain why she looked so sad at the moment.

All the while Applejack was thinking to herself, Pinkie was thinking her own thoughts while staring at Applejack. She was wondering to herself why she just turned all awkward. She was just the happiest pony around but now, her hair was starting to droop a bit. That was never a good sign.

_ Look at yourself Pinkie! Why are you in this mood now? Ok, just relax, I feel weird. I have butterflies in my stomach. My heart is pounding fast too. What does this mean? Um, what caused this? Did Applejack say something that made me feel like this? What did she say? **"I'm pretty sure that Fluttershy may be free." **Fluttershy may be free. Fluttershy...Fluttershy. Wait...What? Fluttershy?_

Pinkie came a a realization. She got butterflies in her stomach when Applejack said Fluttershy's name. Why? Pinkie was so confused right now. She didn't really know what to think. She sat there with her hair getting flatter by the minute. Applejack was still staring at Pinkie with a strange look. It wasn't like her to be this way.

"Pinkie? Talk to me hun. Are you alright?" Applejack was the first to speak for about 3 minutes of them staring at each other. Pinkie looked around at where she was before finally answering her friend.

"Um, wow Applejack...I'm sorry. I just completely blanked out. I got butterflies in my stomach when you said Fluttershy's name." Pinkie said with a strange look on her. "Listen Applejack, on second thought, I'm not feeling up to going out right now. I think I'll head back to Sugar Cube Corner. I need to think some things over.

"Oh, well alright Pinkie no problem." Applejack knew something was off. Why would Pinkie get butterflies when she heard Fluttershy's name? But she knew that she should let her pink friend go home and have her space before Applejack asked her about it.

Pinkie Pie was turning around to start trotting off back to her home, but just as she turned she was face to face with a pink and yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy. Her mane was flowing in the wind like magic and she had a beautiful soft smile on her face. Her eyes were so delicate and beautiful. Pinkie's heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry Pinkie Pie. I didn't mean to startle you." She said in a light voice.

"Er...um...that's ok...I was just on my way home, bye!" Pinkie quickly said as she took off down the dirt road leading back to Sugar Cube Corner.

"Um..." Fluttershy was dumbfounded. "Applejack? What's wrong with Pinkie?" She asked the farm pony.

"Ah'm not sure Fluttershy. She was acting weird after we were done talking about you."

"Me?" But, I don't understand. Maybe I should go talk to her." Fluttershy was about to fly away but Applejack stopped her.

"Hold on there sugarcube, you should give her some time alone. She mentioned needing some time to think. Trust me. We can go talk to her tomorrow, alright?" Applejack said.

"Ok. If you think it's for the best." Fluttershy said. "I'll see you tomorrow AJ. I have some things I need to do for the animals."

Fluttershy took off towards her home and Applejack started to clean up her apple stand and head on back to Sweat Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie had just got into her apartment above the sweet shop. All the way home she was almost crying and wondering why she was acting like this. Did she have a crush on Fluttershy? _Don't be insane Pinkie! She's a mare and so are you! How could you like her? _

"Maybe I'll go see Twilight about it tomorrow. She will know hat to do!" Pinkie thought aloud.

With that, Pinkie decided to go take a nap. She was still very confused with the entire situation but was confident that Twilight could help her. Only time would tell.


	2. A Need For Answers

Authors Note: Well, some people actually liked my first chapter! :D Thank you all so much for liking it. So here it is! Chapter 2! Please review and constructive criticism is encouraged! Once again, thank you all so much. Also, the next chapter may be a while because of some computer issues. but please be patient, more will be here :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own any My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic characters or settings. All rights to go Hasbro Inc, and The HUB Network. This stroy is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p>Pinkie slept throughout the night. She didn't wake up once, nor did she toss or turn. She simply lay there as if she was a rock. Gummy was next to her, sleeping soundly while his mouth was clamped on a small bit of the pink ponies hair. If anypony was to walk in Pinkies room, it would look like she was at peace. That nothing was wrong, but that wasn't the case. Inside Pinkie Pies fun-loving brain, there was a terrible nightmare going on.<p>

_"No, stay back," Pinkie screamed as she was being cornered. "Stop making fun of me!" Surrounding her were 5 other ponies that looked just like her best friends in the world. There was Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy. They were all laughing at Pinkie as she fell to her back haunches on the ground, crying. Pinkie had decided to tell them about her feelings towards Fluttershy and they all rejected her and repulsed her for being a filly-fooler. She had no where to run. Just then, Princess Celestia and her younger sister, Princess Luna appeared._

"_Pinkamena Diane Pie!" They said in unison. "You have humiliated Ponyville, your family, and yourself by this 'filly-foolery'!" Luna spoke with her royal Canterlot voice. "You must face the consequences to such behaviour!"_

"_By the power vested in me, Princess Celestia or Equestria, I hereby banish you to the Everfree Forest where you shall live in exile." Celestia shouted._

"_No! Please! I'm sorry! Don't do this!" Pinkie was crying._

"Please! No!" Pinkie screamed as she awoke from her terrible dark dream. She felt tear drops running down from her eyes, along her pink cheeks towards her chin. Pinkie looked around the room to see where she was and if anypony was around. After seeing that she was alone in her apartment, she lay back down and began to sob into her pillow. Why was this happening to her? Pinkie's mind was so full of this Fluttershy problem that she couldn't even focus on partying or even getting Gummy his breakfast. She took a deep breath as the crying died down a bit. Looking over at the clock she noticed it was almost noon already. The nightmare felt like it had lasted a lifetime to Pinkie. After a few more minutes of laying in her pink bed, petting her emotionless alligator, she decided to get up. After all, she had to go see Twilight today. Hopefully she knew what to do.

Mr. And Mrs. Cake were downstairs in the bakery cooking up all kind of sweets. From cupcakes to cookies, Sugar Cube Corner had all your pastry needs. There was always a nice smell to the place that Pinkie loved. As she came out of her room, she gave a weak smile towards the smell of freshly baked pink cupcakes. Usually, Pinkie would of been hopping down the stairs to start her work as a baker whilst the Cake's went to make delivery's to customers, but today, Pinkie walked slowly down the steps of the sweet shop with a straight face on. When she turned the corner to the kitchen, Mr. Cake immediately noticed that something was off.

"Good morning Pinkie," He said with a nice voice. "How did you sleep? We didn't hear a single bounce from you last night."

"Morning Mr. Cake. It was a rough night to be honest. Bad dreams" Pinkie said while putting on a bakers hat.

"Oh, well are you doing alright today? You don't seem like yourself." Mr. Cake questioned.

Pinkie could see the concern in his eyes and she could hear it in his voice. She loved the Cake's. They were always so nice and helpful to her. No matter what the problem was, either one of them could help and were not afraid to.

"There is just a lot on my mind, you know?" Pinkie finally said. "I know that baking some things will make me feel a bit better though. Don't worry about me."

"Well alright Pinkie. Remember, we are always here for you." He said.

"Thanks Mr. Cake." Pinkie said with a smile.

Taking that as the end of their conversation, Mr. Cake went back to his business tending to a few ponies at the sundae bar. Pinkie started to cook some sweets and hum to herself a a song about cupcakes. It really did take her mind off of things. She planned in her head how she was going to tell Twilight about this strange feeling that had come over her towards Fluttershy. Maybe the best way to do it was to just straight out say it. Pinkie was a bit nervous but knew Twilight would understand.

A few hours went by and Pinkie Pie was still in the kitchen of Sugar Cube Corner making treats. It was almost like she was her normal self again, but she knew she wasn't. As time passed she started to sing aloud while she was cooking. It made her feel much, much better about the whole situation.

"All you have to do is take a cup of flower, add it to the mix! Then just take something sweet not sour, a bit of salt, just a pinch! Baking these treats is so much fun, take a teaspoon of vanilla! You add a little more and you count to four or you'll never get your filla!" Pinkie sang happily. She was feeling really good about herself right now.

About one hour later she finally decided to take a break. She sat down at a table in the shop and ate some cupcakes with glee. It was time to think hard about how she was going to tell Twilight what's been on her mind. Pinkie sat there for a few minutes pondering suggestions in her head. Taking a few bites of her many cupcakes every once and a while, she sprang up with confidence.

"Alright Pinkie! You have to do this! You can do this! I will do this!" She shouted aloud as many ponies turned around to look at her with odd expressions on their faces. Most of them just shrugged it off because they figured it was just Pinkie being herself. Pinkie's mind was made up. She was going to tell Twilight how she felt about Fluttershy. It was the only way that her book-worm friend could actually help her. The party pony finished off her last cupcake and was on her way towards the door of the shop. Confidently, she was halfway out the door when she heard a familiar voice.

"Incoming!" A raspy voice yelled. _**WOOSH! SMACK! **_A cyan Pegasus pony with a rainbow mane crashed right into Pinkie as she was leaving the sweet store. Both ponies were wrapped around each other on the ground recovering from the crash. Rainbow Dash was the first to get up.

"Whoa! Sorry Pinkie Pie! I was trying a new trick. Didn't really go so well." She said with a chuckle. "Let me help you up."

"Ooof! Wow Rainbow Dash, good landing!" Pinkie said as she laughed a bit. That was her first laugh in a while.

Rainbow helped Pinkie to her hooves and dusted her off. Rainbow Dash was the best flier ever. She was brave, bold, and very competitive! Pinkie always liked to watch her rainbow maned friends perform tricks and show off. Rainbow Dash even once did a Sonic Rainboom, witch was the most awesome thing a Pegasus pony could do!

"Thanks Rainbow. What kind of new trick are you working on this time?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, I was trying to do five loopdy-loops in a row then land on top of Sugar Cube Corner. I guess I didn't really factor in the winds and stuff. But it's ok, I still look awesome crashing!" Rainbow said sticking her chest out to seem tough.

"Oooooh! That sound super-duper cool!" Pinkie said with a smile. She was feeling much better now that she had a friend to talk to. "Sorry I can't really stay and chat for long. I was heading over to Twilgihts to ask her about some...things." A hit on nervousness came over Pinkie.

"Things? Well, that's ok Pinkie. Hey, what do you say we prank somepony later on?" Rainbow asked with a maniacal smile.

"Sure, maybe Rainbow. I might be busy with...things." Pinkie grew even more nervous. She could tell Rainbow was starting to wonder.

"Uh, alright Pinks. I guess I'll see you around." Rainbow Dash then flew away as fast as she arrived.

Pinkie let out a sigh of relief as her friend flew away towards the clouds. No doubt Rainbow would ask her if something was going on sooner or later. But for now, Pinkie avoided all questions being thrown at her about why she was acting odd. She continued her way towards the library where Twilight Sparkle lived. She started hopping down the road to make herself feel a tad better from the awkward moment with Rainbow that she had created. Nevertheless, the only thing that Pinkie focused on was talking to Twilight. She continued down the road as the library came closer with ever bounce.

SWEET APPLE ACRES

Around 3:30pm

Rainbow Dash was flying fast over the sweet apple trees of the Apple family orchard. The smell of apples ran threw her nose and the wind blew her mane and tail. She was enjoying the flight very much. She was closing in on the barn where Applejack was working on painting it a deep shade of red. Rainbow Dash had just spoken to Pinkie and she noticed that something was off. Applejack told Rainbow about her conversation with Pinkie the other day and knew it couldn't be just a coincidence. Rainbow landed just 10 feet from the barn where Applejack was working. She approached with a smile and got one in return.

"Afternoon partner!" Applejack said as she dropped the paint brush from her mouth and wiped some sweat off her brow. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Hey AJ. I just talked to Pinkie Pie and she was acting all strange. She said she was to busy with 'things' to go pranking with me. She was heading over to Twilight's." Rainbow stated.

"Well, Ah'm worried about her. She started getting all odd once I mentioned Fluttershy to her yesterday." Applejack had a confused look on her face.

"We need to find out what's going on. Maybe we can see if Rarity knows anything about it." Suggested Rainbow.

"Ah agree sugarcube. Maybe we can do that later. Say, you mind helping me with this barn?"

"Yeah sure. I don't really have much to do today. Let's get to it" Rainbow said.

TWILIGHT'S HOME/LIBRARY

Around 3:45pm.

As Twilight and Spike were cleaning up some books, there were three knocks on the door. Spike put down a pile of books and went to open the door. He was greeted by a pink bouncing party pony that simply bounced right into the hollow tree. Pinkie looked around at the piles of books everywhere and she wondered how this place gets to messy all the time. But that was a different thought for a different day.

"Hi Twilight! Hi Spike!" Pinkie said, excitedly. "How are you guys?"

"Hey Pinkie Pie! I'm fine but Spike is little annoyed by all these books" Twilight said looking at Spike.

"Well that's gooood! I was wondering if I could talk to you about something Twilight. It's super-duper important too!" Pinkie said.

"No problem Pinkie! Come on, let's go into the other room." Twilight pointed towards the stairs. "Spike, could you please keep cleaning? I'll be back soon."

Spike gave out a small grunt of annoyance as Twilight and Pinkie made there way up the stairs of the library. Pinkie looked like she was her normal self and Twilight didn't know what Pinkie had wanted to talk about. She just went along with it. Inside Pinkies brain, thoughts were bouncing all around. She knew that she had to tell her friend what she had been feeling, but how? But she already knew how, she was simply too nervous. The two continued up the stairs and Pinkie kept on wondering to herself, how on earth would Twilight react?


	3. Questions and Tears

Authors Note: Here it is, chapter three! I hope everyone is enjoying it. I sure am having fun writing it. Just note that the next chapter may not be out tomorrow. It all depends on how I feel that day (I am getting a bit sick). Please Review! :D

* * *

><p>"Come on Pinkie," Twilight said softly, "You've been looking out the window for 10 minutes straight. What's on your mind?"<p>

"Uh, well..." Pinkie trailed off. It was going to be more difficult then she thought. She had a few drops of sweat right on her hairline. It was completely obvious that Pinkie was nervous about something. Twilight just didn't know what. It was getting in the the late evening and The sun was halfway to being fully set. Soon, Luna's moon and stars would be appearing in the night sky.

Pinkie Pie was on her back haunches looking out Twilight's window. She could just see the edge of the Everfree Forest and where Fluttershy lived with all her animal friends. Once again, Pinkie felt the butterfly feeling return to her gut and her heart started to pound faster and faster.

"Alright," Pinkie finally said, "I'll tell you what's going on, but you have to Pinkie Promise to not tell anypony! Not even our closest friends."

"Ok Pinkie. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Twilight said as she motioned the most sacred promise in Ponyville. While she was doing so, she defiantly noticed Pinkie starting to bite her lip in nervousness. "You can tell me anything, Pinkie."

Pinkie took a deep breath.

"IthinkIHaveACruchOnFluttershy!" Pinkie blurted out immediately covering her mouth with her front hooves in embarrassment and surprise.

"You what?" Twilight said with wide eyes and open mouth. "Wow. I don't know what to say Pinkie. This is just-"

"Terrible! I know! I'm so sorry Twilight, please don't hate me!" Pinkie interrupted falling to Twilight's hooves, crying.

Twilight didn't really know what to do. She had never heard of such a thing. One mare, liking another. It was certainly a surprise but she knew that Pinkie was worried about it so she simply couldn't think about how odd or unusual it was. She had to support her friend. No matter what. Pinkie was still on the floor in front of Twilight crying. Her pink puffy mane had drooped down and she was shaking. The violet librarian sat down next to her friend just hugging her. Pinkie returned the embrace with all the strength she had left.

"It's alright, Pinkie. Hush now. No need to cry." Twilight said softly. "Listen, I've never heard of such a thing as this, but you have my support. If you ever decide to tell Fluttershy then you will have my support."

"But...y-you're not m-m-mad...at me? O-or disgusted...?" Pinkie asked between her light sobs.

"Of course not. I'm your friend, Pinkie. Let's calm down. Do you want to stay here tonight? Maybe we could do some research about the situation." Twilight offered.

Pinkie sniffed and looked up at her friend. She realized that Twilight would always be nice and supporting to her. "Yes please. I think that's a good idea." She said.

"Good. Hey, how about we go get something to eat," Twilight said. "I think the fresh air and some food will be good for you right now."

"That would be nice," Pinkie said starting to get up off the floor as Twilight did the same. "Let's go." Pinkie said with a small smile.

With that, the pink party pony and her bookworm friend made there way down to the main floor of the library where Spike was still cleaning up some books and dusting the shelves. Both the ponies waved a goodbye to the dragon as they left out the door into the fresh air on the town. Pinkie felt a bit better knowing that Twilight would help her with her problem. The air also helped her greatly. As the two walked down to the cafe where they had planned on having a small meal, Twilight chatted about what they could do tonight regarding the studying. She had said that she a few books on romance that they could look into when they were finished eating. She also mentioned some of her old Canterlot friends might know some useful information about mare on mare relationships. It made Pinkie feel grateful that she had came to Twilight first. Who knows what some of her other friends would say.

Finally after about 5 minutes of walking towards the cafe and talking about that nights plans, they arrived. The cafe was actually quite small compared to some of the other places to eat ion Ponyville. Twilight liked it though. The smaller the place, the more peaceful it was...usually.

The two friends took a seat outside of the eatery. It was a lovely evening out. Pinkie ordered a sarsaparilla like usual and Twilight an iced tea. They didn't really talk at the cafe much. They just enjoyed the sunshine and the breeze. The waiter came back and took their food orders and they both just asked for a hay sandwich. A few minutes later their food was in front of them and they began to eat peacefully.

Out of nowhere, they saw a rainbow over the sky and knew it was Rainbow Dash. The Pegasus zoomed around a few times before landing right next to Pinkie Pie and Twilight. They were so focused on the rainbow that neither of them noticed that Applejack had also made her way to where the two were sitting. Twilight didn't notice anything wrong with it, but Pinkie was getting nervous. She knew she had caused a small scene with the both of them. Rainbow Dash was the first to speak.

"Alright Pinkie Pie. What's going on? Both me and Applejack have talked to you and you were all nervous and acting odd. Kind of like you are now!" She said.

"Easy there, Rainbow," Applejack warned. "Pinkie, hun, we are just worried about y'all. There is something you're not telling us."

"Spill the beans Pinkie." Rainbow had calmed down but there was still authority in her voice.

Pinkie was almost curled up into a ball by that point. She didn't want to keep secrets from her friends but she didn't want to tell them either. At least, not yet.

"Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Get over here!" Twilight shouted as she got up and lead then away from Pinkie. Just a few feet. "Listen you two, I know you're worried about Pinkie. So am I. She told me what's going on but she doesn't want to tell anypony else yet. She only came to be because I can help her research the...issue. Trust me guys, ok? You need to support Pinkie. Not question her."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other for a minute and then turned back to Twilight and each gave a nod in agreement. They had decided to just leave Pinkie alone for now. Whatever was happening with her, she didn't want anypony to know. So they would just have to wait. They three turned and went back to where Pinkie was cowering.

"Ok, Pinkie. We're both sorry for questioning you like that. You don't have to answer anything or tell us anything if you don't want to." Applejack said.

"Yeah, sorry Pinks." Rainbow tried to act tough.

Pinkie started to get more relaxed with every word that came out of their mouths. Maybe they did deserve to know.

"Guys, I'll tell you what's going on-" Pinkie said quietly.

"Are you sure Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. They deserve to know. They are just as much my friends as you are Twi," Pinkie built up the courage inside of her. "Rainbow Dash, Applejack..." Pinkie bit her lip. "I have a crush on Fluttershy."

The two ponies looked just like Twilight when Pinkie told her. Wide eyed and mouths open. Pinkie was just waiting for them to laugh of make fun of her. But it never happened.

"Awe! Sugarcube, that is so sweet!" Applejack said with a goofy look on her face. Pinkie was surprised.

"So, you're ok with it?" Her mouth started to smile a bit.

"I surely am hun! I'm mighty happy for you!" Applejack was smiling.

"Wow, thanks Applejack!" Pinkie was filled with glee now. "What about you, Rainbow Dash-"

But the rainbow Pegasus was nowhere to be seen. Everypony there had a confused look on their face. Where was Rainbow Dash? It wasn't really like her to just leave in the middle of something that was important. She was the Element of Loyalty. About 30 seconds went by of the three friends looking around the sky to see if they could spot their friend. Nothing.

"Was it something I said?" Applejack asked.

"No, it couldn't be. Maybe there was an emergency or something." Twilight suggested.

"We could of heard something. Plus she would of told us, don't ya think?" Applejack said.

"Maybe she doesn't approve of me liking Fluttershy..." Pinkie looked sad again.

"Now just hold your horses, Pinkie. I'll go look for her. Don't you worry. She is your friend." Applejack said as she started to run off.

Pinkie and Twilight sat there. They were concerned about Rainbow. Why had she flew away? They hoped that those questions would be answered soon. With nothing left to do, they pain for there sandwiches and made there way back to the library. They had a lot of research to do.

RAINBOW DASH'S CLOUD HOME

7:30pm

A light blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane lay on her cloud bed, crying into it. The cloud itself had turned a light grey due to all the tears it had absorbed. It was getting darker and the sun was beginning to disappear on the horizon. She had been in her bed, crying for the past 2 hours. Rainbow knew why she was sad but she didn't dare tell anypony. All she wanted was to be alone.

In her hove, beside her head, was a picture of a pony. A pony that was a light shade a pink, had a puffy dark pink mane and three balloons as her cutie mark. Pinkie Pie. There was another pony in the picture. It was Rainbow Dash herself. Her and Pinkie were hugging. It was taken after Pinkie had her surprise birthday party. The two looked so happy. That's why Dash liked the picture.

"Rainbow Dash! Are you home?" A familiar southern voice shouted out. Rainbow just ignored it. She was to sad to even think about anything. All she wanted was to be left alone. Rainbow got two clumps of clouds and stuck them in her ears to block out any sound that could disturb her.

"Why couldn't we be together...my love." Rainbow said as she help the picture close. Once the words escaped her mouth she cried even more. The tears rolled down her cheek and onto the portrait of the two ponies.

That night, Rainbow Dash, the best flier and toughest pony to ever some out of Cloudsdale, cried herself to sleep. Thinking of what could be, and hoping she would never wake up.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: This chapter kind of zooms around a lot but I loved how it turned out! Thanks for those who support me by reviewing and reading!<p> 


	4. Confessions

Authors Note: After a weekend off from writing, I'm back in the groove! So, just a heads up here, This chapter focuses more on Rainbow Dash and how she deals with what happened in Chapter 3. This one is much longer then other chapters because I just needed to find closure in it :) Anyway, I hope everyone likes it! Please review!

* * *

><p>Seconds seemed like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days. Rainbow Dash was still laying in her cloud bed. She hadn't come out of her home in three days. No pony had seen her, nor talked to her. It was just isolation. Even though she was the main weather pony and had a job to clear out the clouds over Ponyville, the weather factory sent a different Pegasus on the second day the clouds weren't clear. It had been so long since the rainbow Pegasus had felt the sunlight on her back or the ind in her mane. She knew that she needed to go outside but lacked the motivation to simply get out of her soft bed. Rainbow Dash was aware her friends were worried sick about her. She never did give a reason or explanation for her behaviour. Three days ago Pinkie Pie had told Applejack and Rainbow that she had a crush on Fluttershy. When the words came out of the pink pony's mouth, it felt as if somepony had took it out of her chest and beat it. So she flew away to her home in a rush, not knowing what to do. Since then, she couldn't get the words out of her head. They kept ringing and ringing like a never ending bell. She tried to read some of her Daring Do novels to try and get her mind off of these thoughts but it was of no use. All she could think about was how Pinkie Pie had broken her heart. Rainbow knew better then to blame her hyper friend though. In all reality, it was only her own fault. If she would of told Pinkie how she felt for her sooner, then maybe Pinkie would of liked her too, instead of Fluttershy.<p>

It was around noon when Rainbow Dash awoke in her bedroom. Her mane was all messy and she felt like throwing up. Laying down to relax for a minute she finally forced herself to get out of her bed. She needed to go down to Ponyville and she knew it. She needed to go find Applejack, Pinkie, and Twilight and apologize for what had happened a few days before. With a small bit of doubt in her mind, she got out of her bed and walked over to a mirror set on the wall. Looking at herself seemed foreign. She looked terrible to say the least. With a long sigh she made her way to her bathroom to wash up. Her bathroom wasn't like any other one in Ponyville. It was just white clouds (go figure) and a darker rain cloud above. With a quick squeeze of the rain cloud all the water came gushing out over top of the Pegasus. The water felt amazing on her coat and mane. She hadn't washed up in over three days after all. When the cloud was drained of its fluid, Rainbow dried off with a towel she kept on a cloud shelf. She felt much better after that and decided to make her way to the front door of her home. There was no time to waste. Just as she had reached the door she heard a familiar voice.

"Um, hello? Are you home Rainbow Dash?" The voice was soft and quiet. Rainbow heard some tapping on her door. She opened it to revile Fluttershy standing there.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy said with a smile. "I'm so glad your ok. You have everypony worried about you, you know!"

"Hi Fluttershy. Yeah I know, I was going to apologize to our friends about that."

"Oh, I see. Well, what happened? Rarity and I weren't there but Twilight told us that you just flew off to your house." She continued. "And that was three whole days ago. I got so worried so I finally decided to see if everything was ok..."

"Thanks Fluttershy. I appreciate it but I don't really want to talk about it. There is a lot on my mind still. Maybe another time." Rainbow said trying to avoid eye contact with her fellow Pegasus friend.

"Oh, well, ok...sorry." The shy pony said with her head down. "Do you want to join me for a bite to eat? Maybe it would get your mind off things...if that's what you want of course."

Rainbow Dash considered this for a moment. Did she really want to go out to lunch with the Pegasus her crush has a crush on? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad but looking at Fluttershy made Rainbow think of Pinkie.

"Actually Shy, I need to get things done today, sorry." She said.

"O-oh ok. No problem. I need to go do some things for the animals, so I'll see you later Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy started to flap her wings and take off back towards her cottage.

_Pull yourself together Rainbow Dash! You have to go see your friends and apologize! Go! _Rainbow thought to herself. She forced her wings up and took off towards the Sweet Apple Acres. She figured that Applejack should get an apology first. Rainbow and Applejack were closer then most of their other friends so it was natural for Rainbow to say sorry to her first. Maybe Rainbow would eventually tell Applejack what she had been feeling towards Pinkie. She would definitely know what to do about it. But not now. Getting things straight with her friends was top priority for today.

Rainbow felt good to be flying again. She missed the wind and sun. She zoomed over the apple trees below her and made her way towards the northeast orchard where Applejack was busy bucking the apples like she was every day. The two ponies had known each other for so long that Rainbow knew Applejack's schedule for her chores. The Pegasus finally saw her friend and descended towards her.

"Uh, hi AJ." Rainbow said kind of shyly.

"Rainbow! There you are!" Applejack tackled her and hugged her friend. "We've been so worried about you sugarcube. Where have you been?"

"In my house. I was just dealing with a lot of stuff. I kind of still am. But that's not important. I'm really sorry for what happened a few days back."

"Oh Rainbow, it's alright. Don't get your mane in a twist about it. I don't know why you flew off like that but I'm sure you had your reasons." The work horse said calmly.

"Thanks AJ. I'll tell you why another time. I need to find Twilight and Pinkie. Do you know where they are?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure do! They're in the barn. They both offered to help me with some stuff in there so I left em to it. They will be mighty glad to see you, I'm sure."

"Alright, see you later!" Rainbow said as she jumped up and beat her wings to go forward towards the barn. Once more, Rainbow felt the wonderful winds as they swept atop her mane and around her face. She truly felt alive but knew it wouldn't last as she came up to the barn. As she landed she look in a deep breath and slowly made her way to the slightly open big red wooden doors. Rainbow was just about to walk inside when she heard Pinkie Pie and Twilight talking.

"Twilight, I miss Rainbow Dash. She hasn't come out in three days!" A high pitched voice said.

"I know Pinkie but I know she will. I don't know why she flew away but I'm sure she had a reason." Twilight said as she pushed a bundle of hay into a corner.

"But...I think I know why. She flew away because I said I have a crush on Fluttershy! I just know that she doesn't approve and hates me now!" Rainbow could hear the sadness in Pinkies voice.

"Come on Pinkie. Rainbow Dash is your friend. Of course she supports you. Don't beat yourself up over this." Twilight put her forehoove over her sobbing friends shoulder.

It was true. Rainbow Dash did support Pinkie's choice. It was just difficult to handle. She had to stay strong and a good friend to Pinkie no matter what. After all, she was the element of loyalty. Rainbow took a few steps back and thought for a moment. She thought about everything that Pinkie had supported her in. How great a friend she was. That's why Rainbow liked her.

Rainbow Dash was now on her back haunches a few steps left from the barn door. She went into deeper thought about the day when she actually met her crush.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't want to go to this place!" Rainbow Dash whined. Her and Gilda the griffon were on there way to a local 'hang out' place that Gilda knew about. It was almost nighttime and the bright sun made the small Pegasus squint her eyes. Her feathered friend walked tall and proud like she had always done. Gilda wasn't the nicest person but she was Rainbow's only real friend. And she was unquestionably, undoubtedly, awesome! Well, at least in the eyes of the cyan filly.<em>

_"Don't be a cry baby, Dash! You'll like this place. It's got cool music and lots of stuff to do. They even host races sometimes!" Said the griffon._

_"Ugh," Rainbow sighed. "Fine, let's just go. I'm not making any promises of staying though."_

_As the two friends rived at their destination Rainbow sighed one again and they both went inside. Once they were inside the music pounded on the filly's ears like a jackhammer. The lights were flashing so fast it was enough to make somepony sick to their stomach. Rainbow wondered what kind of place that actually was. It was so flashy and bright. Not to mention loud!_

_Rainbow Dash was about to ask if they could leave but when she looked around, she couldn't find Gilda anywhere! Rainbow worried for a moment but realized that she was right next to the door that led to the streets of Ponyville. Looking around one last time for her friend, she decided that she'd leave. Gilda could take care of herself. With that, she stepped out the door._

_It was dark out now and Rainbow was alone by the strange club-like place. She didn't know anypony in this town so she was very nervous and scared at the moment._

_"Hey! What's your name?" A voice said._

_Rainbow jumped in shock only to see a small pink filly with puffy pink hair standing next to her._

_"Oh um, I'm Rainbow Dash."_

_"Hi Rainbow Dash! My name's Pinkie Pie. You looked all alone so I decided to say hi and be your friend!" Pinkie said with a huge grin. "Want to go run somewhere? I love running!"_

_"You're funny Pinkie Pie! I'll race you too that tree over there! One, two, tree, GO!" Rainbow said. She didn't know why, but she liked this pink pony. There was something different about her. From that day on, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were best of friends._

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash smiled to herself. She had to tell Pinkie how she felt. But not now. Like she thought about before, just apologizing was enough stress on her today. Rainbow Dash got up on all her four hooves and finally made her way into the barn and saw Twilight and Pinkie taking a small break from the work. They both looked up in unison.<p>

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie screamed in excitement. She ran at the multi-coloured mare. And leaped on her with more force then Applejack. "Where were you? Are you ok? We were so worried about you!"

"Ow Pinkie!" Rainbow said as she was being tackled. Pinkie stepped off and hugged her. Rainbow returned the hug and Twilight stepped up beside Pinkie. "I'm sorry about the other day you guys. I just had a lot of things on my mind. I just couldn't deal with anything. But I'm all better now. And before you ask what was on my mind, I can't tell you just yet, sorry."

"Rainbow it's ok! We're just glad to see you again!" Twilight said as Pinkie nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to see you guys too. Hey Twi, could I talk to Pinkie for a minute?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, uh, sure thing. I'll see you tow in a minute then." Twilight said as she exited the barn.

Pinkie was sitting on her back haunches as Twilight exited. She was looking at Rainbow with a hint of both happiness and confusion.

"What did you want to talk about Dashie?" Pinkie asked.

Rainbow Dash had decided that she needed to tell Pinkie how she felt. It would get a lot of stress off of her chest and she could breath easier at least knowing that Pinkie knows. At the same time while thinking this, thousands of other thoughts were going around in her brain. _How would she react? Will she hate me? _ Rainbow was able to to push these thoughts away and take a deep breath.

"Listen Pinkie, this is going to be odd and strange. It will make you feel awkward and concerned. I'm just going to say it straight out, alright? But Pinkie Promise me you won't tell anypony and you won't be mad at me, ok?" Rainbow said.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie said with a smile that made the cyan pony feel relaxed.

"I know you have a crush on Fluttershy but," Rainbow bit her lip. "I have a crush on you."

Pinkie sat there with a face that basically said, 'what just happened?'. Dash liked HER? It was certainly a shock to Pinkie but never ever would she be mad at Rainbow Dash.

"Wow, really?" Pinkie finally said.

"Yeah, but I respect your liking of Fluttershy and I fully support you ok? I just needed to let you know. If you ever get hurt, or are sad, I'll be here Pinks."

"Rainbow..." Pinkie started off slow. "I understand. But you need to know that I can't return the feelings. Sorry, but it just has to be this way, ok?"

Rainbow held back her tears.

"I understand Pinkie. Thank you for being my friend." Holding back the tears was pointless now as Rainbow burst into a sobbing state. She fell into Pinkie's arms and just held on as if it was for her life.

Pinkie held Rainbow Dash like she would Fluttershy if they were together. Pinkie loved Rainbow Dash as a friend and it just had to stay that way.

"P-Pinkie?" Dash said while taking heavy breathes. "Let me help you and Fluttershy be a couple. Please. I need to see you happy."

Pinkie started to tear up as well but they were tears of joy. She knew that Rainbow Dash would never do anything to hurt her or Fluttershy she lifted Rainbow's head from her chest and looked at her. Pinkie noticed that Rainbow Dash was still crying, but, they too, were tears of joy. All Rainbow Dash wanted now, was to see her friend happy.

"Ok Dashie." Pinkie said. It was all that needed to be said and heard from Rainbow Dash.

"T-thank you Pinkie. So much."

It was a rough day for Rainbow Dash. She had the stress level that she thought was not even possible to have. Her thoughts were bouncing around and her inner voice was telling her to say different things ever ten seconds. It was too much for her to handle. But laying in the arms of Pinkie, every pain she had ever felt, went away. Not because Pinkie was the pony she loved_, _but because of the friendship that heated their hearts together. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash would always be there for each other, friend or foe. For better, or worse. Until the very end of times.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: One more thing! I know my chapters are (for the most part) short. They are around 2,000 words each. I would writ a lot more in them but if I attempt to, I get major writers block and can't finish it. So, I do my best to write long, but I can't always do very long chapters. Thanks for supporting me!<p> 


	5. Lunch

Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone that reads, reviews, and favourite's this story. It gives me lots of inspiration to keep on writing. Enjoy chapter 5! :)

I would also like to thank Mr. Wyrmthief, who is an inspiration for me and the romance genre.

* * *

><p>The air was warm in Ponyville. It was nice and sunny with a light breeze. Some would of called it perfect. Pinkie Pie was in her apartment above Sugar Cube Corner cleaning up after herself. After what happened between her and Rainbow Dash she had decided to celebrate a little by herself. She baked a small cake so that there would at least be enough for Gummy. There were a few streamers around and some deflated balloons. It wasn't like that time where she was talking to a bucket a turnips. No, this was just a friendly party for her to be grateful that Rainbow Dash was her friend and was doing ok.<p>

Pinkie still wasn't sure when or how she would finally tell Fluttershy about how she felt, but she knew that all of her friends would be there to support her no matter what. It made her much more relaxed knowing that. Even if Fluttershy didn't feel the same way about Pinkie, they would remain friends. That Pegasus was to nice and caring to just give up on her friendship with Pinkie. The same went for the part pony as well.

While Pinkie was cleaning up, she was also thinking of ways to announce her crush. Seeing as Fluttershy was really timid and, well, shy she had to think of a way to say it without giving the poor mare a heart attack. A surprise party was an option but they would have to try not to startle the Pegasus too much. Another way was to simply tell her flat out. It was the easiest and most practical but it would be very nerve wreaking and awkward for Pinkie. She could bring her friends along to support her but that might make Fluttershy feel surrounded or scared. There were just to many things to take into consideration. There was no rush though. Pinkie didn't know anypony else who had a crush on Fluttershy so she really did have all the time she needed to think of the perfect way to say her feelings.

There was not much else for Pinkie Pie to do that day. She was tired for the small self party yesterday. No matter how many guests were at her parties, she would get tired out from dancing, singing, and eating! Gummy was sitting in the middle of the room just staring at a wall, witch was pretty normal for him. Pinkie was done cleaning at sat down next to the alligator.

"So what shall we do today Gummy?" Pinkie asked. Gummy just sat there with a blank face as Pinkie looked at him. "Oh! I need to ask you something! How do you think I should tell Fluttershy I like her?"

Gummy looked at Pinkie then turned right back to the wall. Nevertheless, Pinkie somehow kept the conversation going.

"What? Take her out to lunch? Are you loco in the coco? I'd be all nervous!" Pinkie giggled a bit. Then she had a thought. "Maybe you're right. It would make her feel good. And I love making ponies feel good."

Gummy got up and walked onto Pinkie back and then bit onto her puffy hair. Taking that as a sign that the conversation was over, Pinkie got up and decided that she would go and see if Fluttershy wanted to go out to lunch. Pinkie was happy but also quite nervous. Pinkie made her way down the steps of the sweet shop and waved a hoof to Mrs. Cake as she was taking some cookies out of the oven. When Pinkie exited into Ponyville, she felt the nice warm breeze on her face and in her mane and knew it was going to be a good day. Even if she was a bit nervous, the nice sunshine and air got her mind off of things. She was just going to enjoy the day with her friend.

As the pink pony made her way across the town she gave a greeting to everypony she passed, like she usually does. She made her way past Carousel Boutique and thought to herself that she should probably go and see Rarity. She was informed about Pinkie's crush on Fluttershy but hadn't yet talked to her about it.

Pinkie made her way inside the shop with Gummy still latched onto her hair. There was a bell that ringed as she opened the door and Rarity turned around to see who it was.

"Oh hello Pinkie Pie!" Rarity said with a smile. "How are you today?"

"Hi Rarity! I'm doing great! I just thought I'd stop by, we haven't had time to talk lately. It's been a wacky week!" Pinkie said.

"Indeed it has been. Here, come in. Make yourself at home. I was just making some tea, do you want some?"

"Sure! You're tea is great!" Pinkie jumped.

Rarity made her way into the kitchen and Pinkie was right behind her with a bounce in her step. There was a kettle on the stove with steam shooting out of it signifying that it was done. Rarity took it in her teeth and gently pored some into the two cups on the counter and made her way over to a table where Pinkie was sitting quietly.

"Here you go my dear." Rarity said, handing Pinkie the tea.

"Thank you!" Pinkie said as she took a big gulp of the drink. Rarity chuckled. "Well, there was another reason why I stopped by. I wanted to talk about Fluttershy."

"Of course dear! How's that been going?" Rarity asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"It's alright. I want to tell her soon though and was curious if you had an idea on how I could go about doing that." Pinkie said.

"Well, I'm not one to brag about love but I have had some crushes in the past. I think that the best thing you could do is to just tell her. You could either take her out and tell her or send her a letter if you are to shy. It is really up to you Pinkie." Rarity said.

Pinkie thought about this for a moment. For some reason, hearing a friend say that was much more convincing then telling herself to do it. Maybe Rarity was right. It's not that Pinkie was to shy to tell Fluttershy to her face, it was the fear of what her friend would say. Pinkie still didn't know what to do, but Rarity did open up some more options for her to think about. She was sure it would come to her though.

"Thanks for the ideas Rarity." Pinkie said taking one last gulp of her tea. "I'll keep those in mind."

"Anytime Pinkie Pie. I wish you the best of luck." Rarity said as she got up and took the cups to the sink. "I should really get back to work darling. It's been busy around here."

"No problem! I'll be on my way! It was nice talking to you." Pinkie said on her way to the door.

"Have a good day Pinkie."

"You too!" Pinkie bounced out of the door and continued throughout Ponyville on her way to Fluttershy's cottage.

Pinkie made her way into the meadow where Fluttershy lived and walked over the small creek on the bridge. Some fish were swimming and enjoying themselves. The birds were singing a lovely tune that made Pinkie smile to herself. Visiting Fluttershy was always so peaceful. Everyone could enjoy it. Everything seemed perfect. Pinkie was actually think if she should tell Fluttershy today because it was such a beautiful day, but Pinkie still had to decided on how to say what needed to be said. She didn't let that bother her though. There was one thing on her mind right now. Taking Fluttershy to lunch.

The pink pony approached the nice wooden door and tapped on it with her hoof. Just a few seconds later, she heard some stomping and the door opened to a very messy-maned yellow Pegasus with an angry white bunny tangled in her hair.

"Angel Bunny! Oh, please get out of my mane. Go eat something please." Fluttershy said in a calm but angry voice.

"Uh, hi Fluttershy. What's going on in there?" Pinkie said trying to look over her friends shoulder.

"I'm sorry Pinkie. I wasn't expecting company so I thought I'd try and give Angel a bath. You can see how that turned out."

Pinkie Pie giggled at the sight of water everywhere and some things knocked over. She turned back to Fluttershy thinking that this was the perfect time to get her out of her house. She looked like she would use a break from the animals.

"I was coming over to see if you wanted to, uh, join me for lunch!" Pinkie said, waiting for an answer nervously.

"Oh, um, sure Pinkie Pie. I'm quite hungry and Angel doesn't seem to want me here right now." Fluttershy said as she took her hoof to her mane to try and straighten it out.

"Great, let's get going!" Pinkie said as she turned around and bounced back towards Ponyville. Fluttershy flew up beside Pinkie and smiled. This made Pinkie's heart skip a beat.

They both made their way towards a cafe and took their seats and ordered. It felt really good to Pinkie to have Fluttershy with her today. Just then, she began to think about something...

_What if I asked Fluttershy how to tell somepony that they liked another pony. I could word it so it doesn't sound weird. Maybe...just maybe I could get her to tell me if she likes anypony or she could tell me how she would like to be told that she is liked. It's worth a shot, right?_

The two ponies sat and talked for a bit on various topics like their friends and how Fluttershy's animals were doing. Pinkie talked about how she loved her parties. It wasn't that surprising to the Pegasus though,. They both shared a couple of laughs before Pinkie decided to act.

"Could I ask you something?" She said.

"O-of course Pinkie." Fluttershy said while taking a sip of water she ordered.

"Let's say that somepony has a crush on you, right?" Pinkie cringed for a moment. She almost blew it but soon recovered. "Because one of my sisters has a crush on a pony a lot like you and she needed advise on how that pony would want to be told. I said I'd ask her for you." Pinkie let out a squee.

"Well, if It will help your sister..." Fluttershy began. "If somepony had a crush on me, I'd want them to tell me when we were watching the sunset in Sweet Apple Acres. It looks beautiful there and it would be very romantic. I would look at them, they would look at me, and they would say in a sweet voice that they love me. I would love them back." Fluttershy said, being modest.

"Wow! That sound awesome! I'll make sure to write that down." Pinkie cringed again. "To send a letter back to her of course." Another quick save.

"Tell her I hope that it helps. I would be honoured if somepony had a crush on me. I'm not much." Fluttershy said looking down.

"Are you kidding? You're amazing and anypony would be lucky to have you!" Pinkie blurted out.

"Oh, um thank you Pinkie that means a lot." Fluttershy said with a smile. Pinkie thought to herself again.

_Oh my gosh! Thank Celestia she didn't get conspicuous. I would of been done for._

"And don't you worry your pretty little head off, this will help my sister a lot! I'll make sure to send it right away." Pink said.

Both of the ponies finished their food and payed a few bits for it. They got up and made their way back to Fluttershy's home. It was around 3:00pm when they got back, seeing as Pinkie talked to everypony that they passed. Fluttershy thought that Pinkie was so kind to everypony even when they sometimes didn't deserve to be treated so nicely. That was one thing that Fluttershy admired about her pink friend.

They arrived at the Pegasus's home and Fluttershy went inside to see if her animals were doing alright then she came back out to say her goodbye's to Pinkie Pie.

"Thank you so much for lunch Pinkie. I'm glad your doing alright. You were acting so strange." Fluttershy said.

"I know, sorry for that. But no worries, I'm all better and everything will be ready soon." Pinkie covered her mouth when she realized what she had said. "Um, nothing, never mind. You're welcome for lunch Fluttershy. I'll see you later." Pinkie ran off.

"Ok, um, bye?" Fluttershy was left at her doorstep in confusion.

Pinkie Pie ran all the way back to Sugar Cube Corner and made her way upstairs without even saying hello to Mr. or Mrs. Cake. She had finally got some good information from Fluttershy on how to tell Fluttershy that she liked her. It was kind of confusing to think about but it made sense! Pinkie went over to a desk and started to write down lots of notes that were plans one how to get Fluttershy and herself in Sweet Apple Acres to watch the sunset. She didn't want to make it completely obvious so Pinkie decided that she needed to wait a few days to actually do this.

"I should gather up the other girls Gummy. They can surely help me." Pinkie said to her pet. With that, she set aside her notes and made her way downstairs again to start baking some treats. Soon, she would tell Fluttershy that she had a huge crush on her. It would be the perfect moment. Everything that Fluttershy had said would be put in motion. Only one real question remained; what would Fluttershy say back to the pink party pony?

* * *

><p>FLUTTERSHY'S COTTAGE<p>

10:37pm

Fluttershy was sound asleep in her bed. Angel Bunny and all the other animals were asleep in their rightful places. Everything seemed peaceful but Fluttershy was dreaming. A faint whisper that was barely audible came out of the yellow pony's mouth.

"Pinkie Pie..." Fluttershy then turned over and fell back into her dream. Where everything was fun, safe, and loving.


	6. Update on Story

Alright everyone, I know it has been a while since I released the next chapter that so many of you are waiting for. To be perfectly honest, I have had a small bit of writers block but it is coming to an end because I know where the next chapter is going and how it will all turn out. On a different note, there have also been some personal things going on in my life that prevented me from writing. I also did take March Break off to relax. Nevertheless, I hope you all understand and keep following this story. I plan to write again and have the next chapter out by next week, just be patient! Thanks for everyone's support!

NOTE: The next chapter will replace this update, so keep an eye out.


	7. Small Plans

Authors Note: I know this chapter is very short but it's been a rough week. I'll get the next chapter longer and all that fun stuff. I still have a bit of writers block but all your guys support will fix it :) So, please review if you feel like it. I appreciate all the already given support also. I'll see you guys in a few days or so. Be patient :) Enjoy the small chapter, aha! I also said that this chapter would replace the update but I'm lazy :)

* * *

><p>A cyan Pegasus flew across the bright blue skies of Ponyville with a rainbow trail leading off behind her. The feel of the warm air in her mane felt amazing as she glided down towards the ground. Just as Rainbow Dash was about to pull up to do an amazing trick she heard something from behind her. It sounded like some sort of cannon and that could only mean one thing. She halted her wings and turned her head to see bits and pieces of confetti coming from the top of Sugar Cube Corner. Pinkie Pie. Rainbow stated to lightly fly over to the sweet shop to see just what was going on, even though she had a pretty good idea. The closer the Pegasus got, the louder the cannon got. Going off about every 30 seconds., more and more confetti shot out of Pinkie Pie's upstairs window. Rainbow Dash started to hear music just as she was opening the door to the shop. She smiled and went in.<p>

Mr. and Mrs. Cake were behind the counter baking, like they always were. Although they did seem to be a little bit, well, out of order. Carrot Cake was trying to write multiple orders down on a single piece of paper while Cup Cake was multitasking by baking, decorating, and even talking to some of the customers that were seated near by. It really did look like a handful of work and Rainbow couldn't help but wonder why it was so busy. Cup Cake noticed that Rainbow was walking in and greeted her while putting down a spatula she used to ice a cake.

"Oh hello Rainbow Dash, dear!" She said, barely even looking at the Pegasus.

"Hey, what's going on here? I've never seen you two so busy. Why isn't Pinkie helping?" Rainbow replied.

"We have no idea! She's been up in her room. Said something about planning a party or something. I'm not sure." Cup Cake said as she took a cake out of the oven. "Go up and see her, if you want."

"I will, thanks." Rainbow said walking towards the stairs. She made her way up the stairs and every step she took, all the noise got louder. The cannon started going off every 5 seconds and the music got louder and faster. All Rainbow could think is what in all of Equestria was going on behind that bright pink door she now stood in front of.

She knocked once. No answer. This time she knocked a little louder but still no one answered. Just music. One last time, Rainbow Dash knocked as loud as she could to try and get Pinkie to open the door. Suddenly the door swung open and relieved Pinkie Pie. Rainbow took a step back with wide eyes because something was off. Pinkie looks so tired. Her hair was all worn out and messy (messier then usual). It looked like she had been through the desert of Appleoosa with no breaks at all.

"Oh," Pinkie Pie said before yawning, "Hi Rainbow Dash. I'm sorry. I've been planning for 24 hours straight. Come in, if you want."

"Planning for what, Pinks? I have never seen you so tired." Rainbow said as she walked in.

"I want to throw a party for, well, Fluttershy. I want to tell her how I feel. I got some good info from her on how she would want to be told."

"Wow, are you sure she will be alright with a huge party with all our friends and all of Ponyville? Just to announce how you feel?" Rainbow asked.

"No silly filly! This is an after party for after I tell her." Pinkie said to Rainbow.

"Oh, well, what did she say when you asked her how she would want to be told?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you. She would want to told by Sweat Apple Acres while watching the sunset. That's what I plan to do." Pinkie said with a smile.

"Pinkie? Remember when you said I could help you with telling her?" Rainbow asked.

"You still can! I want you to take Fluttershy to the farm when I tell you too." Pinkie said.

"I will Pinkie," Rainbow said with a tear in her eye. "Ill make sure she is calm and everything. You can count on me!"

Pinkie Pie hugged her friend and then looked at her.

"Now, you can help me right now too! I still need to get this after party all set up." Pinkie said.

"You bet Pinks! Let's get to work!" Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

The two spent the entire night planning and Pinkie even fell asleep a few times but Rainbow just let her be as she continued to plan the party. Spending the night with Pinkie made the Pegasus feel better after all of the drama that has happened. That wasn't the main thing on her mind though. It was that Pinkie was finally going to be happy. Rainbow smiled and took a break from the planning and fell asleep beside her pink friend. No matter what, Rainbow would make Pinkie Pie proud.


	8. Final Preparations

Authors Note: You are all so amazing! I read some reviews and thanks to everyone's support, I threw my writers block out the window and made a nice 2,000+ word chapter! I really am thankful that so many people love this story and I really love this chapter, I hope you all do too :D As you can tell I'm in an excellent mood! But sadly I have to say that this story is coming to an end soon (Wahh!). Not to fear though, I do have more stories planned if you guys and gals would like to see them. I will elaborate on them in a future update but for now, please enjoy! I love you all :D Review if you want! Also, I wanted to link you to my Twitter account. Keep in mind that this is my personal one and I do not only tweet updates. I tweet things about my life, jokes, and other random stuff. You may follow me if you please :) Again, thank you all so much for your support!

My Twitter: /#!/Aidan_Is_Me (just search that name on twitter lolz)

* * *

><p>It was just past 1:00 in the afternoon and the sun was beaming down on the streets of the town. Rainbow Dash had gotten up extra early, surprisingly, to clear out the sky of clouds. She also begged the other weather ponies to not make it so windy today. They didn't know why she would ask that but they agreed after 30 minutes of the cyan Pegasus whining non-stop. Rainbow Dash wanted everything to be perfect because after all the planning her and Pinkie did, it was time for Pinkie Pie to tell Fluttershy how she felt.<p>

Twilight Sparkle had been visited by Rainbow early in the morning and Rainbow Dash asked her for a huge favour. She wanted Twilight to ask Princess Celestia if, at sundown, she could make the sun set at the perfect angle so it would be the most beautiful sight to anypony's eyes. Being the Princesses best student, Twilight sent a letter straight away. Within minutes Spike burped up a scroll engulfed in magical green fire and it cooled off in his claws and Twilight used her magic to levitate it over to herself. Rainbow nearly put a hole through the roof when Twilight read that the Princess would gladly do what she had asked. Rainbow Dash actually wondered why she agreed but it said in the letter that she knew more about what goes on in Ponyville then the rainbow maned mare knew. Rainbow thanked Twilight and went off to get everything else set up.

_Alright, what else is there to do...? I already got the weather under control, the sunset is all set. I feel like I'm missing something. Oh horseapples! I need to go talk to AJ about Pinkie using the farm! _

Rainbow Dash thought as she was flying threw the air. She turned around and headed right for Sweet Apple Acres. Everything was coming together wonderfully! Soon enough it would be time for Rainbow to lead her shy friend up to the farm to meet the complete opposite of her. Thinking of Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy together watching the sunset made Rainbow Dash smile. She wanted Pinkie to be happy. As sappy as it sounded in her mind, if Pinkie was happy, she would be happy.

On the horizon, the sight of the amazing Sweet Apple Acres appeared before Rainbow. She had always loved this place for flying. It smelt like, well, apples. The air was always warm and the sound of the wind in the trees made the Pegasus feel relaxed whenever she was doing her tricks. The other reason she enjoyed hanging out here and doing tricks here was because Applejack was always there so that Rainbow had somepony to show off to.

Nearing the big red barn, Rainbow Dash spotted the bright orange farm pony coming out of it with two baskets of apples on her back. She was walking alongside her younger sister, Apple Bloom who was snacking on a granny smith apple while holding some more apples in a basket on her back like AJ. Rainbow slowed down and landed right next to the two ponies with a stance of, how she would put it, 'coolness'.

Apple Bloom jumped and fell over with a small scream. Applejack chuckled and helped her little sister up off the ground.

"Y'all scared me half to death Rainbow!" The small pony said, half joking, half serious.

"Sorry Apple Bloom," Rainbow laughed a bit, "Hey Applejack."

"Howdy Rainbow! What brings you over here t'day? More showing off?" AJ teased.

"Actually, I needed to ask you something," Rainbow looked at Apple Bloom, "Privately?"

"Alrighty, Apple Bloom, you heard her. Do me a favour and take these here apples over to the cellar." Applejack asked. Apple Bloom sighed but walked off towards the apple cellar as she was told. Once Rainbow was sure she was out of earshot, she turned back to her farm friend.

"Alright AJ, Pinkie probably hasn't told you yet because she has been busy planning a huge important party but," Rainbow Dash started, "She plans to tell Fluttershy how she feels tonight."

"Well that's wonderful!" AJ shouted happily.

"Yeah, yeah it is, but she wants to do it here at sunset. Over by the west field I think. Is that alright?" Rainbow asked.

"O'course it is! Why, I'd be insulted if it wasn't." She joked.

"Really? Great!" Rainbow jumped for joy, "I need to go back to Sugar Cube Corner and tell Pinkie that everything is all ready for this evening. I'll see you later, AJ! Thanks!"

"Not a problem!" Bye now!" She waved as Rainbow Dash took to the sky and flew off towards Ponyville.

The excited cyan Pegasus flew off with great speed. She was so happy that she could just go up to the top of a mountain and yell! Finally, everything was going great for her and her friend. It was a good day. She flew over the houses of the town and waved to some fellow ponies she knew as she went along. Doing a few tricks here and there to keep up her public appearance. She didn't need everypony to know that she could be happy about something so sappy. Or at least that's what she thought.

She arrived at Sugar Cube Corner and walked inside the door. A bell rang out and Pinkie Pie looked over to see who had entered. A huge smile on her face as always. When she noticed it was Rainbow Dash, her smile got even bigger and she jumped in the air multiple times. She moved aside to revile Twilight sitting behind her. It looked like they had been talking about something important before Dash had came in. Twilight got up, smiled and greeted Dash while Pinkie just kept bouncing up and down.

"Hi Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said. "We were just going to come get you. Pinkie needs to-"

"I need to bring everypony up to speed on what is going on here!" Pinkie interrupted. "See, I think all our friends know I'm going to tell Fluttershy but they don't know bout the party!"

"Uh, yeah..." Twilight said looking at Pinkie.

"Sounds good Pinks, but first I wanted to say that everything seems to be ready for you and Fluttershy tonight. I got the weather under control and the Princess has the sunset all ready. Applejack said you can bring Fluttershy to the west field too." Rainbow explained to Pinkie.

"You went to Princess Celestia just so the sunset would be perfect for me?" Pinkie said with a tear forming. "Wow, Dashie...thank you so much. You are the best." Pinkie hugged her friend.

"Anything for you Pinkie." Rainbow returned the hug.

* * *

><p>It was around 2:00pm now and time felt like it flew past faster then Rainbow Dash herself. She couldn't wait for Pinkie to tell Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash was actually thinking of hovering just above them to see it all but she knew that it wouldn't be very nice. Kind of disturbing the privacy. After Rainbow Dash had told Pinkie that everything was set up, she went back to planning the party and Twilight went out to go gather Rarity and Applejack so that Pinkie could fill them in on all the details.<p>

Pinkie Pie was upstairs in her room making sure that everything was in place for this party. Even though she didn't know what Fluttershy would say, she would party anyway. It's just Pinkie Pie logic. She didn't let the thought of being rejected bug her so she kept on planing. All around her room were balloons and streamers. A huge snack table was on one side of the room filled with all kinds of yummy treats for everypony. There were candy apples, candy fruit, chocolate cake, chocolate pie, raspberry pie, and so much more. There was even a big gold fountain that was flowing with deep, milky, creamy chocolate. Beside it were multiple bowls of all kinds of different flavours of punch. There was orange, grape, blueberry, strawberry, and there was of course Gummy's favourite flavour that Pinkie made herself. No pony would every drink that though.

Sitting at a bright pink desk was the party pony herself. Writing down notes of even more things that could be added to the party. This was probably the biggest party she would ever throw and she wanted it to be perfect. She had set up some bean bag chairs beside one another specificity for Fluttershy and herself. They were a bit further away from the rest of the seats and decorations because she knew that Fluttershy might get to crowded and want to be away from the main party. It sounded all perfect in Pinkie's mind. Just as she was about to let out a big yawn, she heard a knock on her door so she got up to go see who it was. She opened it to find Rainbow Dash.

"Oh hi there Rainbow Dash! Come on in, I was just doing some party planning!" Pinkie said smiling.

"I know Pinks," Rainbow laughed, "I wanted to talk to you about something before the other girls get back here."

"Sure thing Dashie!" Pinkie stopped jumping and listened to her friend.

"I just," Rainbow took a deep breathe, "I just wanted you to know that I'm really happy for you Pinkie. You mean a lot to me and I love to see you smile and be happy."

"Awe Dashie! You mean a lot to me too. And thank you sooooo much. I really appreciate it." Pinkie said. Then she noticed that Dash still looked a little bit sad. Pinkie decided that she wanted Rainbow Dash to be happy. She leaned forward an gave the Pegasus a small kiss on the forehead.

Rainbow Dash blushed but she would never admit to it. She looked up at Pinkie and smiled so hard that her face started to hurt a bit.

"Pinkie-" Rainbow started.

"Nope! It was just a friendly kiss Dashie. You really are my best friend! I love hanging out with you." Pinkie interrupted. She was known for that.

"Thank you Pinkie." Rainbow said as she hugged her friend...best friend. Pinkie returned the hug and smiled at the thought of having Rainbow Dash as a friend. They both decided to rest and continue making final preparations so everything would be perfect.

Around 2:45pm Twilight finally came back from getting the other two girls from the homes and over to Sugar Cube Corner. Both Rarity and Applejack knew why they were there and they both were really excited and happy. All three of them sat around a table inside the sweet shop and asked if Mrs. Cake would be so kind as to tell Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash that they had arrived. After giving the three girls some milk shakes, she went up stairs to get Pinkie and Rainbow.

"Woopie!" Pinkie jumped and made her way down the stairs with Rainbow Dash behind her. They were both in great moods, only Pinkie happened to show hers more.

After meeting and greeting and, thanks to Pinkie Pie, ordering a bunch of cup cakes, they all relaxed at their table and started talking about the Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"So, Pinkie dear, are you going to fill us in?" Rarity asked.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie bounced. "So here is what you gals need to know. I plan to meet Fluttershy at sunset on the west field of Sweet Apple Acres to tell her that I love her!" Pinkie had no signs of being nervous whatsoever. "Then, we all come back here and party until we drop. I have everything set up upstairs. It's going to be the best party ever!"

"Well, I reckon that it will be Pinkie. You and Fluttershy may be opposites, but you seem to really have a connection." Applejack said as she took a sip of a milk shake she had ordered.

"I couldn't agree more!" Rarity said with a smile. All of the girls shared nods as they smiled at Pinkie. They supported her all the way.

"I guess all that is left to do now is wait," Pinkie sat down, "Anypony want to do anything? It's a long while until the sun sets."

"I had an idea Pinkie," Twilight spoke up, "Why don't you go see hoe Fluttershy is doing before tonight?"

Pinkie considered this for a few moments. It would be a nice thing to do seeing as last time she kind of just left her at her cottage door step. Though it was for a good reason but maybe it was time to check on her. After all, she was shy.

"Sounds like a good idea Twilight. I will." Pinkie smiled.

With that said, all the girls went there separate ways. They did need to get ready for a party but the only pony who was really worried about what she should wear was Rarity. Even though the party was going to be after sundown, she would take over 3 hours to get ready. Rainbow Dash went back to her cloud home and relaxed a little bit. It had been a long day for her, with all the running around to help out Pinkie. Applejack simply went back to work on the farm knowing that it would be used for a romantic setting later tonight. Twilight Sparkle headed back home to the library to study. She picked out a book and began to read about the magic of romance. Pinkie Pie made her way out of Sugar Cube Corner and made her way over to the edge of the Everfree Forest where Fluttershy's cottage was. Checking in on that shy Pegasus was always a good thing. Pinkie hummed a small song as she walked down the road with the sunshine beaming down on her.

* * *

><p>FLUTTERSHY'S COTTAGE<p>

Fluttershy was somewhat panicking because of the sudden realization that had come into her mind only a day ago. Did she like Pinkie Pie? Was it wrong of her to? All these questions she was asking herself didn't really help her relax. She knew that she might want to tell Pinkie, but how? When? The shy mare decided to try and block out these thoughts for now and tend to her animals. There was one last thought before she blocked them out;

_Who knows? Maybe she likes me too...because I love her._


	9. Love At Its Finest

Authors Note: Oh my God! A new chapter! Haha, I know it's short but I'm still happy with it. Please review because it gives me motivation to write longer and faster :) So, I'm also sorry to say that this story in coming to an end. I do have idea's for my second fan fiction but I'll keep those a secret...for now. If you also ave any interesting ideas for stories go ahead and send them if you want. I'm open to any genre. Please enjoy :) Only one or two chapters left to go!

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie hopped down the quiet streets of Ponyville and hummed a little tune as she did. Ponies here and there were waving to her and she gladly waved back with a grin. It was now mid afternoon, around 3:15pm and the pink pony was on her way to visit Fluttershy, on Twilight's suggestion. Not really knowing what they would end up doing until tonight, Pinkie figured that she may as well just see what she was up to or maybe have a cup of tea. Still not sure, she just kept going alone her way over to the edge of the Everfree Forest where her (hopefully) soon to be marefriend lived with all of her little animals.<p>

After Pinkie Pie had left to go see Fluttershy, the rest of the girls decided to make sure that everything was set up for the after party. Rainbow Dash was in Pinkies room, fixing some of the streamers and blowing up some more pink and yellow balloons. Applejack had made her way back to the farm to clean up the area around the spot where Pinkie and Fluttershy would be. Picking up some of the stray apples that had fallen off the tree and making sure that the tree itself looked alright. Twilight and Rarity were over at Rarity's Boutique sewing together 6 simple dresses for all of them to wear. Even though it wasn't a formal occasion, she still felt the need to at least make something small. Twilight was helping her with the workload and giving helpful design ideas. They were all very excited about this whole thing.

The sun was bright and the wind was warm. It would be a perfect day and the perfect evening. Pinkie Pie was now right beside the small creek that lead all the way down to Fluttershy's cottage. There were plenty of small and colourful fish swimming happily in the shallow water. Pinkie stopped and stared at two certain fish that were swing together. It made her smile to see that love can be for everyone. She continued on her way and saw the bridge leading over the small creek to the shy mares house.

Pinkie always loved Fluttershy's place. It seemed that no matter what kind of weather was going on in Ponyville, it was always happy and sunny over here. She saw some birds atop a tree branch that seemed to be greeting her. She waved back with a smile and faced Fluttershy's front door and knocked.

Fluttershy was inside having a small hay and daisy sandwich while relaxing on her couch. There were tons of cute little animals around her relaxing with her. Some were playing across the room with each other. Angel Bunny was eating a salad that Fluttershy had made for him. The yellow pony heard a knock at her door so she got up and made her way over to it. She answered it and a look of surprise appeared on her face.

"Hi Fluttershy! How are you doing? Are you good? You look surprised!" Pinkie jumped up and down.

"Oh my, um, hello Pinkie. I didn't expect to see you." Fluttershy moved back to let her friend in.

Pinkie hopped in. "Yeah sorry to barge in, I was just checking up on you."

"Oh, I appreciate it Pinkie. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure," Pinkie said as she took a seat. "So how have you been? You've been kind of quieter lately."

"I know. It's been a very confusing few days. I was actually worried a little about you. I've heard that you have been acting strangely." Fluttershy said as she came out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Oh don't worry about me! Everything is alright. It'll be perfect tonight!" Pinkie realized on what she said and drank her water awkwardly.

Fluttershy was sitting beside her pink friend and took note on what she had said. She gave her kind of a confused look because what on earth could that of meant? She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind and focus on relaxing. Most of the animals had also calmed down and started to rest. Angel was actually all cuddled up on the top of Fluttershy's hair, resting.

"So how have you been Flutters?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh, well, just taking care of the animals and thinking some things over."

"You're so good with animals," Pinkie smiled. " You're so sweet, and kind..."

"Th-thank you Pinkie," Fluttershy blushed a deep red.

There was no doubt in Pinkie Pies mind that she was flirting with Fluttershy. For whatever reason, she didn't even feel strange doing so. It felt good, great even! It just felt kind of natural to do so. Fluttershy was, after all, an amazing mare.

_Is Pinkie...flirting with me? How can she be doing that? Not that I'm mad...I like it. How should I respond? She doesn't seem nervous. _Fluttershy was confused as she thought.

"You're to kind Pinkie Pie. I think that you are sweet too." Fluttershy finally responded. There was an awkward silence for about 10 seconds. Pinkie Pie broke the silence.

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie was almost whispering.

"Um, yes Pinkie?" Fluttershy softly spoke.

Just then, Pinkie leaned forward and placed a soft kiss right on Fluttershy's lips. They connected with a small force that felt like the touch of a cloud. It felt like they were kissing for over 5 minutes but it was really only a couple of seconds. The duration didn't matter though. What mattered was that Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were in the middle of a passionate kiss inside her home, on her couch.

Pinkie was surprised that the shyness of the yellow Pegasus was not as bad as she thought it would be. Fluttershy accepted the kiss with no hesitation or struggle. Pinkie was thinking that maybe Fluttershy actually loved her back! It only crossed her mind for only half a second because she was so focused on what was happening.

Fluttershy was freaking out inside her mind. She was kissing the mare she loved, and Pinkie was the one who kissed her! That meant only one thing in her mind. That Pinkie Pie loved her just as much as she loved Pinkie. It was an amazing feeling to have somepony's lips on hers. Never before had she felt this, she never wanted it to end.

The two kissed for a few seconds longer until they both pulled back and looked at each other. They smiled and Pinkie took Fluttershy's hoof in her own. The yellow mare blushed and looked down at the pink hoof holding hers.

"I love you Fluttershy." Pinkie said looking into the Pegasus's eyes.

"I love you too Pinkie." Fluttershy smiled.


	10. A Matter Of Time

Author's Note: You guys will not believe how happy I am about this chapter! It took a while for me to complete it but here it is! Sadly, there is only one more chapter to go...but not to fret! I have another idea for a story that is interesting. Please **review **this for me because it will always make me feel good and help me get the next chapter out sooner. I thank all of you for supporting me throughout this entire story :) Please, enjoy.

(Trixie is the best pony ;D)

* * *

><p>"You're lips tasted like cotton candy, Pinkie." Fluttershy giggled as she sat beside the pink pony.<p>

Pinkie Pie giggled loudly and look at Fluttershy. "Thank you! You're tasted like sweet nectar." Pinkie giggled once more.

"Do you want to stay here for a little bit longer? I could make some tea." The yellow Pegasus replied.

"I would love to!" Pinkie jumped up from where they were sitting.

Fluttershy got up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen to start the kettle and get out the tea bags. The two had relaxed for about 10 minutes after their first kiss. They knew they were in love with each other and both felt like going up to the Canterlot mountain and shouting it to the sky. No pony had yet asked if they were now marefriends but they figured that the answer was yes and they were both happy with that answer.

Fluttershy filled the kettle with water and lit a fire for it to cook on. She got out two mugs with small woodland creatures painted on them. Next she opened a cupboard and took out two tea bags at let them into the cups on the counter. She then made her way back out to the living area of her cottage to relax more with Pinkie Pie as the water boiled.

"It's boiling. Should be ready in a few minutes." Fluttershy took a seat beside Pinkie.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie replied.

"So, um, Pinkie..." Fluttershy started, "Are we marefriends?"

"Well," Pinkie leaned in and kissed Fluttershy, "What do you think?"

Fluttershy blushed and smiled at her new lover. It felt, normal. Well, it was normal. The yellow mare wondered what her friends would think about this new relationship. Would they dislike them? What if they hated both of them. For a second, Pinkie Pie saw the worry in her partners eyes.

"Fluttershy, you don't need to worry about our friends. I've told them all that I love you and they fully supported me. They are happy for both of us." Pinkie reassured.

"H-how long have you loved me Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm not sure, Flutters. I started feeling so strange when your name was mentioned. I got nervous whenever I saw you. It just kind of happened."

"Oh, alright. I love you." Fluttershy said smiling.

"I love you too." Pinkie smiled along with her.

Pinkie looked at Fluttershy with a kind of seductive look. She then leaned in a kissed her once again but with much more passion. Fluttershy gladly accepted the kiss and put her front hooves around Pinkie's neck and held her close and deepened the kiss. Pinkie giggled in her mind at how aggressive the shy mare was being. She really did love Pinkie Pie. At that moment, Pinkie broke the kiss, but only for a second to catch her breath and plan for what was about to happen.

Fluttershy looked really happy and satisfied with the long kiss and looked liked she was willing to do what Pinkie had in mind. The pink earth pony looked at her lover then pushed her down onto the couch with a soft force. She then went back down to Fluttershy's soft lips and continued to passionately kiss her. The Pegasus on the bottom decided that she wanted to be in control here, so she slowly slid her wet tongue into Pinkie's mouth, awaiting the 'all clear' from the pink pony to continue. Pinkie happily accepted Fluttershy's tongue and played with it with her own. One thing was certain in both of the mares minds; this was going to be a magical night.

* * *

><p>It was around 6:00pm and four friends sat at Sugar Cube Corner. They had all finished their final preparations and were now waiting for Pinkie Pie to return from Fluttershy's cottage and let everypony know to get ready and to tell Rainbow Dash to go get Fluttershy and bring her over to the farm. Though something was a bit off. Pinkie was supposed to be back at the sweet shop 10 minutes ago. The sunset was still an hour away but time would certainly fly. Rarity and Twilight were sitting at a table, Rarity with a small outfit she had made for Pinkie, relaxing and wondering where Pinkie Pie could of went off too. Of course, it was possible that she was still over at Fluttershy but why would she forget about something this important? Applejack was sitting at the front counter that doubled as a bar stand along with her rainbow maned friend who was eating a few cupcakes all at once. They too, were wondering why Pinkie was late. Applejack kind of brushed it off but for Rainbow, it was a different story.<p>

Ever since Rainbow Dash had told Pinkie that she would bring Fluttershy over to Sweat Apple Acres she was so focused on that one objective. What was bugging her was that Pinkie said she would tell Rainbow to do so, but Pinkie wasn't here. The Pegasus had enough of the waiting.

"Alright! Come on girls, we need to go find Pinkie. She shouldn't really be late like this." She slammed a hoof onto the table beside her.

"Settle down Rainbow," Twilight started, "Maybe she just got caught up at Fluttershy's."

"I guess, but this is important to her! And to me! It's my job to make sure Fluttershy get's over to the farm!" Rainbow stood up.

"Listen Rainbow Dash, if you really want, you can go to Fluttershy's and see if Pinkie is still there." Rarity suggested.

Rainbow Dash sighed and looked around the room at all her friends. She was worried about Pinkie and wanted this whole sunset plan to work. It couldn't do any harm to just check and see if Pinkie was still there.

"Alright, I will. I'll come back and tell you girls what's going on, ok? Rainbow asked.

"Don't take to long now. We all still have a party to throw" Applejack said to Rainbow as she made her way out.

The skies over Ponyville were starting to dim and Rainbow took off to the few clouds that were left in it. Going towards Fluttershy's cottage she had a smile on her face and her heart and mind felt really good. This was without a doubt, what she wanted. Not just for Pinkie and Fluttershy, but for herself too. She would be happy if Pinkie was happy. Rainbow took the thoughts out of her head as her childhood friend's cottage got bigger over the horizon. She landed a few steps away from the wooden door and made her way up to it. Knocking on the door, she expected to be greeted by Fluttershy, but instead was face to face with a huge smile and a pink pony. What was Pinkie Pie still doing here? Did she really forget about tonight? As soon as Pinkie realized who it was standing in front of her she got a look of confusion on her face. Then, her eyes widened with the sudden realization on why Rainbow was here. Pinkie took a few steps forward and closed the door a little bit and whispered at Dash.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Dashie! I can't believe...I...I..." Pinkie was so frazzled.

"Pinkie, what happened? Did you forget about tonight?" Rainbow wasn't mad, just confused.

"No, of course not! Well, maybe. When I got here, I told my feelings to Fluttershy. I didn't know why I did it so soon or why I did it in her home, but I just did." Pinkie put a hoof to her face in disappointment.

"Wow!" Rainbow smiled, "Really? How does she feel?"

"Oh, well, she loves me too." Pinkie looked up from the ground. "You're not mad? Or disappointed?"

"Of course not! This is great Pinks!" Rainbow hugged Pinkie and she returned the embrace. "But you know, it's defiantly not to late to miss the sunset! I think you two should go." Rainbow smiled.

"You're right Dashie! Wow! I'll go get Fluttershy. But don't mention to her that I'm taking her to the farm. It will surprise her!" Pinkie perked up.

"You got it!" Rainbow waited at the door as Pinkie went to go get her new marefriend.

Fluttershy was still sitting on the couch relaxing after a very wonderful evening with Pinkie. It was her first time with a mare, or anyone for that matter, and she was glad that it was a pony like Pinkie. In the midst of all the excitement, she actually forgot about the tea she was supposed to make. Luckily for both of them, the water was still hot enough for them both to have their cups of tea. After the magic that both of them created on Fluttershy's couch, they had since relaxed and played with the animals and ate a late lunch together. It was amazing for both of them.

Pinkie Pie came jumping into the living room where the yellow Pegasus was sitting and jumped right onto the couch. Fluttershy noticed that she seemed very, very happy about something.

"Hey Flutters! I have a surprise for you!" Pinkie smiled brightly.

"Oh, r-really?" Fluttershy was both excited and nervous because Pinkie Pie surprises were usually extreme, "That's sweet of you. What is it?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprised you silly filly! Just do me a favour. Rainbow Dash is waiting outside and I need you to go with her to Sugar Cube Corner. Don't you worry though, you'll see me soon! Trust me!" Pinkie said.

"I trust you Pinkie. Alright then, I guess I'll see you soon?" Fluttershy got up from her couch.

"You bet your flank that you will!" Pinkie Pie kissed her marefriend, "Love you Flutters!"

"I love you too Pinks, see you soon!" Fluttershy made her way towards the door.

Just like Pinkie Pie had said, Rainbow Dash was waiting outside of her cottage. The cyan Pegasus was pondering over the creek just down the front path of her fellow Pegasus's home. Rainbow looked over the few fish that were swimming around the creek and smiled. She never really noticed how beautiful nature was. Fluttershy went down and stood beside her rainbow maned friend. She too, looked into the creek and admired the beauty of the fish and gently moving water. She didn't think that Rainbow even noticed her but that would be understandable seeing as the creek was mesmerizing at this time of the evening. Rainbow finally looked over to her fellow Pegasus.

"Oh, hey Fluttershy. Sorry, I was distracted." Rainbow laughed.

"Oh, it's alright Rainbow Dash. The creek is quite beautiful."

"Yeah..." Rainbow just agreed looking back at the water. "Right! Anyway, I'm guessing Pinkie told you to come with me?"

"Indeed she did," Fluttershy looked at Rainbow, "To Sugar Cube Corner, then?"

"Let's go." Rainbow said with a smile.

The two friends made their way over the small bridge that made the creek able to cross. It was now 6:30 in the evening and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were walking threw the streets of Ponyville. There were still a few local ponies out and about doing their final chores and work for the day. Rainbow Dash thought to herself for a minute. She again, realized how beautiful Ponyville was in the evening. The sun was almost on the horizon and it shined on the water in the fountain that the two ponies passed. Town square was a nice place to walk thew but Rainbow always chose to fly above the town. She decided that she would actually walk here more. It was nice.

Fluttershy was beside Rainbow as they walked by the fountain. She too, thought that Ponyville was a sight to be seen in the evening. Another thing that was on her mind (besides Pinkie Pie) was the fact that the two were actually trotting thew town instead of flying. It was strange when Rainbow wanted to walk instead of fly.

"Everything alright, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course," Rainbow said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that we are walking threw town instead of flying."

"To be honest Fluttershy, I wanted to talk to you about you and Pinkie..." Rainbow looked at her friend.

_Oh no! I thought Pinkie said that everyone supported us? Maybe this isn't what I think...but what if? No, stop it Fluttershy. It can be anything, relax. _Fluttershy thought to herself in the matter of 5 seconds.

"I just want you to know, I'm really happy for you Fluttershy. You've been my friend longer then anyone and you've always supported me. It's my turn to support you." Rainbow and Fluttershy had now stopped beside the fountain. "I...you girls are an amazing couple and I know you will last forever." Rainbow had let a tear slip from her eye.

Fluttershy noticed that her friend, the toughest pony she knew, was crying. Why? Fluttershy didn't really know how to react to this. Maybe...did Rainbow have feelings for Pinkie? Or even herself? It was sure a possibility but Fluttershy had to know.

"Rainbow...? D-do you love Pinkie?" Fluttershy's voice was soft and loving.

Rainbow looked at the shy Pegasus and nodded. It was a bit painful but it had to be said because it would be for the absolute best. It would only get worse to see Fluttershy with Pinkie if Rainbow didn't say anything.

"I do," Rainbow quietly said, "But listen to me Fluttershy. She is yours. Love her with all your heart and soul. You both deserve each other and I just wanted you to know that I still support you. I will get over this with you guys supporting me."

Fluttershy hugged her cyan friend. Rainbow gladly accepted it. It was a very touching moment and Rainbow started to feel better just knowing that Fluttershy was still her friend.

"You are an amazing friend and a great Pegasus Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy started, "One day, you will find somepony that will love you."

"Thank you Fluttershy, for understanding. Now, come on, we need to get you ready for your surprise." Rainbow Dash chuckled to herself and the two continued their way down to Sugar Cube Corner.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie was at Sweet Apple Acres on a hill in the west field. The sun was still slowly descending onto the horizon. It would be much closer too if Princess Celestia didn't slow it down at Twilight's request. It was going to be such a big surprise to Fluttershy when she arrived here. All of her romantic dreams would come true. Pinkie Pie sat below an apple tree atop the hill she was on. The rotten apples and stray apples had been removed from the ground and the grass was at a nice length for laying down on. There were few clouds in the sky but the ones that were there made the scene perfect.<p>

Pinkie Pie closed her eyes for a moment and what she saw was wonderful. Herself and Fluttershy in a home, living together. It was an amazing sight for Pinkie, and only a matter of time, before it came to be a reality.


	11. Update 2  Please Stay Tuned

Alright guys and gals. I know that it has been a very long while since I wrote. Rest assured, I WILL finish this story. I've been dealing with a lot of school stress and girl problems (Don't ask). Please be patient because I haven't given up on this story and I will not. I ask that you share this story with friends who might take an interest in it and I always appreciate reviews. I can't tell you when the story will be out but I will be working on it whenever I'm not busy with school and life. In the meantime, there are tons of great stories out there for you to enjoy. Once again, please be patient, it will be here soon. Thank you all for your support with this story and I hope you all understand. Until next time...

- angryfrenchfry

(Trixie is the best pony in the world, no argument)


	12. Sunset

Author's Note: Well, it's been a while, but the final chapter to my story, Parties and Butterflies, is done. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you all for your support.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy arrived at Sugar Cube corner where everypony was waiting. During the time when Rainbow had gone looking for Pinkie, Rarity suggested that they all get dressed in some sort of way. Applejack, Twilight and Rarity were all in small dresses that matched their cutie marks and mane. It was nothing to elaborate, just something for the party.<p>

Twilight was by the sundae bar talking to Mrs. Cake about Pinkie and other assorted topics while an orange farm pony tended to fixing up a couple decorations that had fallen loose over time. Rarity was in the corner just relaxing and making sure that no icing or sprinkles got on her dress. As Rainbow and her Pegasus friend walked threw the front door, the bell above it chimed and all three of their friends turned and smiled at the sight of seeing the two.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight's face lit up. "It's good to see you."

"Hi Twilight. Hi girls," Fluttershy said back to all three of them who were now in front of her. "It's good to see you all too."

"Don't worry girls," Rainbow Dash spoke up as sh hovered in the air. "Pinkie told Fluttershy how she felt a while ago but we are still, well, having a surprise." She said as to not give away any details.

The three mares standing in front of Rainbow and Fluttershy look kind of confused but also with a hint of happiness in their eyes. Rarity was the first to speak up after Rainbow explained what had happened.

"Marvellous!" She shouted pulling Fluttershy into a hug. "That's so wonderful, I'm glad you two are together, you may have opposite personalities but there is no doubt that your hearts are for one another."

"Oh, thank you Rarity. That means a lot." Fluttershy smiled as the hug let loose.

"We have to order some cupcakes or something to celebrate a tiny bit." Twilight spoke.

All of the friends exchanged nods and made their way to a corner table where they sat and talked for a few minutes until Mr. Cake brought over a nice pan of fresh cupcakes with butterfly's and balloons on them. Everypony was in awe at the cuteness of it and Fluttershy even blushed a bit. They all dug into the frosted treats with a smile on their faces. Rainbow Dash had taken the best one of the batch without a second thought and took a huge bite out of it and chewed with glee. Applejack actually noticed this and decided that it was a challenge and took as many cupcakes as she could and stuffed them in her mouth. Rainbow laughed and decided to humour her.

Twilight and Rarity were talking with Fluttershy about Pinkie and how everything turned out. Fluttershy told them about how Pinkie kissed her but kept out the details. She didn't think that they needed to know everything just yet. The book-worm and her drama queen friend listened closely to everything Fluttershy said and laughed at a few situations that had happened. It was a good feeling for everypony there to be having a good time and sharing the romance of Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"That sounds so romantic," Rarity said as Fluttershy took a nibble of a cupcake. "I wish I had a special somepony..oh well, one day."

"You are all such good friends." Fluttershy smiled and looked at all of the ponies sitting by her. She was so glad that they all supported her new relationship.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Twilight said getting up and pulling a box from her saddlebag in the corner. "Rarity and myself were working on a nice little thing for you to wear to you surprise." She giggled.

"Oh, r-really?" Fluttershy took hold of the box and opened it in front of her on the table. What was inside made her heart skip a beat because it was so amazingly beautiful!

Inside the small box was a lime green dress with a light green trim. It had pink butterflies near the bottom and mixed in were pink and blue balloons. Just like the cupcakes. It was almost like her dress for the Grand Galloping Gala but it was much lighter and had a softer feeling to it. Of course there was also the mixture of a little bit of Pinkie Pie into it. Fluttershy's eyes lit up and sparkled as she pulled it out to get a better look of it. Underneath were a pair of dark green shoes with a white strip along them. They also had smaller butterflies near the bottom of them. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever received and the shy pony almost began to tear up.

"Oh my, this is amazing Rarity, Twilight...I-I can't thank you enough." Fluttershy got up and hugged them both.

"The only thanks we need is you to go put it on dear." Rarity chuckled.

"You might want to do that right now Flutters." Rainbow got up from sitting position and pointed out the window where the sun was shinning low on the horizon. "I need to get you over to your marefriend."

"Yes, alright. I'll be right back Rainbow Dash. Thank you again for the dress girls." Fluttershy made her way into the other room to get ready. It was time to see what Pinkie had in store for her.

SWEET APPLE ACRES

Pinkie sighed in relief. Rainbow Dash would be her soon with Fluttershy and they can watch the sun set and hold each other. It as going to be great. Plus, there was an amazing after part that was going to happen after the sun was gone. Pinkie giggled aloud because of the excitement. All of her dreams, had come true in a matter of days. She had all of her friends support and a mare who loved her. It almost didn't feel real at all.

"Hmm," Pinkie thought aloud. "I should probably tell mom and dad about this whole thing. I'll have to make sure I write a letter...oh wait! I can do that right now!"

Then, out of nowhere, she pulled out a notepad and a small pencil. No one could ever fully understand how Pinkie did the things she did but everypony got used to it. She flipped past some pages of old drawings that she had drew looking for a fresh piece of paper to write on. As she was flipping, she came across a drawing of a bright red heart with two names inside of it. Pinkie & Fluttershy. It was a sight that she had forgotten about but was glad she had come across it again. It made her smile. She loved Fluttershy with all her heart and would never let anything happen to her. The pink pony continued on her search for a new piece of paper to write on. A few for seconds went by and then she found it.

"Now, how should I write this? Should I just get it out in the beginning or build up to it?" Pinkie asked herself. She simply decided to write whatever she felt sounded good and then send it off later with the help of Spike.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Hi! It's Pinkie! I'm so sorry I haven't written anything for a while, there has been a lot going on but don't worry! I'm doing fine here in Ponyville and am about to tell you what has been going on. It's been so super-duper awesome and crazy. I'm trowing tons of parties for everypony and they all appreciate it a lot and it makes me feel so good that I make other ponies feel good. Anyway, on the subject of parties, I am actually throwing a special party for a well, special somepony. There I said it! I've gotten close with a pony and they are the best thing that has happened to be in like, ever! _

_Now, there are some other details that you should know. For one, my special somepony was my best friend for so, so long and I had the feelings for her for just over a few weeks now. Second, she is a mare. I know that's a shock but I really do love her and wasn't it Mom who always told me to never give up on any kind of love? I hope you guys understand but even if you don't I still love you! I suppose that's all there is to tell for now but you'll be hearing from me a lot more often now, I promise! Say hello to the rest of the family for me!_

_Love,_

_Pinkie_

That sounded good. Seemed like Pinkie had gotten her point across without being to strange. She set the notepad down beside her and looked up into the red sky.

"So beautiful..." She said.

"I think you're beautiful too, Pinkie." Said a voice from behind her.

Pinkie got up and turned around to see Fluttershy standing beside an apple tree looking at Pinkie with her nice eyes. Rainbow Dash was a few steps back and looked like she was about to turn away and leave the two some privacy. Pinkie quickly noticed this and made sure that Rainbow wouldn't take off before Pinkie had thanked her.

"Wait Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie screamed.

"Hmm? Hey Pinkie, what's up? Something wrong?" Rainbow landed from a few feet above the ground.

"Thank you so much Dashie!" Pinkie hugged her friend. "You've made this the best day ever for me."

"You're welcome Pinkie..." Rainbow accepted the hug. "Now go, you're marefriend is waiting. I'll see you back at Sugar Cube Corner."

Rainbow turned to the sky and took off with a force that rustled the apple trees nearby. Pinkie watched her rainbow maned friend soar all the way back to Ponyville. Fluttershy walked up beside Pinkie and wrapped a wing around her lover. Pinkie accepted and snuggled in closer with Fluttershy. They both turned around and went back towards the lone apple tree that Pinkie had been laying beside earlier. They both sat down and watched as the sun slowly made its way down the horizon.

Just then Fluttershy realized that this is exactly what she had wanted. To watch the sun set, by Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie was doing this for her, and her alone. It made Fluttershy drop a few tears because of how much the pink pony loved her and cared for her. It was so perfect. The shy mare tightened her wing along Pinkies back and shoulders. The party pony saw that her marefriend was shedding tears and wondered if it was of happiness or something else.

"Hey, what's wrong Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked as she tried lifting Fluttershy's head to make eye contact.

"P-Pinkie..." Fluttershy whipped away a tear, "I love you so much. This, right here and now, is perfect. It's exactly what I want."

"Anything for you, Flutters." Pinkie kissed her on the cheek.

Fluttershy took her wing off of Pinkies back and jumped on her and cuddled beside the tree. It was a warm evening and there was no other place in all of Equestria, that the two mares would rather be, then in each others hoofs watching the sun set.

As Pinkie held Fluttershy, she realized that this is the one pony, that she wanted to spend her entire life with. The one pony who could comfort Pinkie. The only pony that Pinkie will ever love, was Fluttershy.

"I love you Fluttershy." Pinkie said quietly.

"And I love you Pinkie Pie."

SUGAR CUBE CORNER

The music rumbled and the ponies danced. It was one huge party that celebrated one thing, Pinkie and Fluttershy! After the sun had set, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy made their way back to Sugar Cube corner to have the time of their lives.

In the middle of the dance floor, six friends danced to the music and enjoyed the time that they spent together. It was moments like these, that made every one of them feel like they will be friends forever, of course they most likely will be. The two ponies that stood out in the group of six were none other then the pink party pony of Ponyville, and the sweetest animal caretaker in all of Equestria. They danced together and never let go of the grip between their hooves.

The rest of the night went on the be amazing. There were games and treats and stories all between the group of friends. After the party had died down a bit, all the ponies had to get some sleep. Twilight went out with Rarity towards their homes and Rainbow raced Applejack towards the farm before taking off towards her own home in the sky. It was really late out now and everypony had left. Pinkie Pie was in her room looking out the window at the wonderful night. Fluttershy came up behind her and once again wrapped her wing around her marefriend.

"Do you think we will be together forever?" Pinkie asked, still looking at the night sky.

"Pinkie, there is no doubt in my mind that you are the pony I want to be with forever." Fluttershy kissed Pinkie.

The two lovers turned around and got into a bed shaped like an ice cream cone. They cuddled up with each other and swiftly fell asleep, both with the pony they loved with all their heart. On the blanket that covered them, was a special stitching: two ponies, one pink and one yellow, dancing together as multiple butterflies flew by them. Pinkie had made it herself, just for the two of them to share, together. 'Parties and Butterflies' was stitched in at the bottom, it signified their love, and how love can take any shape, or form. Opposite personalities, can indeed, match up perfectly.

* * *

><p>(LONG) Author's Note: There we go! My first fan fiction completed! I must say that I was surprised at how many people liked it and supported it. I'm so thankful for it. It makes me feel all giddy :P But really, I love and appreciate everyone who has added my story to their favourites and alerts and everyone who has reviewed it. When someone adds me as a favourite author I freak out, haha so thank all of you who did that. I really hope that everyone has enjoyed this because I had a lot of fun writing it and I will defiantly do more if some people want to see it :D I said before that I had a idea for a story. It would be a mystery and mainly be about Twilight Sparkle. If that interests you, let me know :) I can very well do more romance stories as well. I have a lot of inspiration from many other writers on this site so I thank those people too. Anyway, I suppose that is all for now. You will hear from me sooner or later. I will be taking a writing break. Only for maybe 1 or 2 months. Until then, please <strong> review<strong> and **share **my story if you want, I'd really love it if you did :) I will leave you with one last thought...

Trixie or Princess Cadance is the best pony...I can't decide now! Bye bye everyone! Thank you all so much, once again!


End file.
